My Bloody Valentine
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: FINISHED! You probably recognize the title if you listen to Good Charlotte. Well this fic is based off of that song. That's all I'm gonna say. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


**Bloody Valentine**

It was Valentines Day in Tokyo. Kagome and Inuyasha were on a date, a nice dinner that Inuyasha had made reservations for. He gave Kagome chocolates, paid for the meal, and was ready to take her home. They both got on his black Harley Fat Boy and headed to the Higurashi shrine.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she kissed his cheek while she got off the motorcycle.

"Happy Valentines Day Kagome." Inuyasha said as he kiss Kagome passionately in front of the steps to the shrine, not wanting to let her leave, and wishing that Valentines Day had lasted longer. "I love you." He told her after he pulled away.

"I love you too." Kagome said as she stepped away from the motorcycle and watched Inuyasha put his helmet on, with all its stickers all over it, mostly saying thingsthat Kagome had not cared for. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said before she kissed his cheek quickly, and turned around heading up the steps and she heard the motorcycle roar to life and speed off. She smiled as she watched Inuyasha drive home until she couldn't see hime anymore. Then she ran the rest of the way up the steps and went into her house where she was welcomed by her family.

A car, an old, beat-up, light blue Honda was sitting outside of the Higurashi shrine, and started to move, following Inuyasha. It drove slowly, staying about the distance of two cars back from the motorcycle the whole time. Then Inuyasha finally arrived home and parked his motorcycle. He took his helmet off and looked around him suspiciously, then hooked his helmet onto his bike and went up the steps to his apartment.

The Honda parks a few buildings away and stay there until it became dark. Once it was dark, the night of a new moon, perfect for skulking (I love that word!), a dark figure climbed out of the driver's side of the car, and krept to Inuyasha's apartment. He went to the door and knocked, ready to pounce once the door opened.

"Coming!" The figure heard Inuyasha say from the other side of the door. Inuyasha opened the door to see Koga standing outside.

Koga jumped Inuyasha, tackling him to the ground. He held him there.

"Koga! What the hell are you doing? Get the Hell of me!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw a punch at Koga and knocked him away. Inuyasha jumped up to his feet and looked down at Koga, who was holding a blade in his hand, looking like he was ready to kill Inuyasha. "What's wrong with you Koga?" Inuyasha yelled as he moved closer to the security system on his wall, pressing a button on it really quickly.

"You! Kagome's in love with you still! After everything you did to her in the past, and she's still by your side! You hurt her more than anyone I know could hurt a girl! And she chose you over me! Why?" Koga yelled. He looked down at his blade. He stood, giving Inuyasha a menacing looking. "And it seems the only way I can get her is if you're out of the picture." Koga said before he surprise Inuyasha, throwing the knife and it hit Inuyasha.

"Koga! Don't-"

Blood flowed. Inuyasha looked down at the wound and saw that the knife was in his stomach. He fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"Good-bye Inuyasha." Koga said as he watched Inuyasha die, and blood soak into the carpet of the apartment. Then he saw a card. The blood was soaking it up. Koga reached down a grabbed it and looked at it. It was Inuyasha's valentine from Kagome, with a picture of them together in it, smiling and happy.

_I will always love you._

_Love,  
Kagome_

Koga put the valentine in his pocketand reached down the retrieve his knife. He took a hankercheif out and wiped the blood from the knife, cleaning it, before he walked out, hiding the knife in his pocket and throwing the hankercheif into a dumpster. Then he got back in his car to drive to Kagome's house. But before he could pull out, sirens went off and the driver's door was yanked open before Koga and pulled out of the car and handcuffs were put around his wrists.

"What's going on?" Koga yelled. "Let me go!"

"Hell no!" The cop yelled at him. "We have witnesses that heard screaming in the apartment and saying they saw you go in and come out. That was all right after we recieved an emergency call from that apartment." The cop explained. Then another cop came out.

"Sorry Sir. We're gonna need a body bag." The second officer said.

"I'll take this one in. I'll also contact the victims loved ones." The first officer sighed as he jerked Koga to the police car and shoved him in and drove to the Higurashi Shrine.

At the Higurashi Shrine...

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Kagome to the rest of her family as she ran to the door. Then she opened the door to see the officer holding Koga at her door. "Mr. Minoto. What happened?" Kagome asked, then started to worry when she saw the grave expression on his face. "What's going on? And why do you have Koga in handcuffs."

"Kagome, please come with me." Mr. Minoto, the officer, said as he pulled Koga away from the door, Kagome following him and shutting the door behind her. "You may want to sit down for this." he told her.

"Why? What happened?" Kagome asked, sounding more frantic now.

"Kagome, sit." Mr. Minoto told her. "I won't say anything until you sit."

Kagome sat, wanting to know what was going on. It was when she sat that Mr. Minoto threw Koga onto the ground. "Don't you dare move!" He yelled at Koga, then walked over to Kagome and knelt in front of her. He was hesitant, but knew that he had to tell her, or she would find out from someone else. He took one of her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "Kagome. Inuyasha is umm..."

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sounding shocked.

"He's dead Kagome." Mr. Minoto said.

Kagome stared at the officer is disbelief. "No! I just saw him an hour ago. There's no way. He's too strong. No one can kill him." Kagomecried as tear started to trail down her face. Then she stood. "I'm going to prove it. I'll go to his apartment and show you that he's still alive."

"No Kagome. Sit down. He's gone." Mr. Minoto told her as he grabbed her wrist.

"NO! He's still alive and just fine!" Kagome yelled before she collapsed to her knees as Mr. Minoto wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth.

Rain started to pour. The water his Kagome, but she didn't care. Inuyasha, the one she loved was gone, and there was nothing she could do to get him back. Thenshe looked at Mr. Minoto. "Who did this?" Kagome asked, her make-up smearing on her face from the rain and her tears.

"I did it." Koga said, able to get up and sit on his knees.

"Koga?" Kagome asked, looking up at Koga. "But why?"

"I-I love you Kagome." Koga told her. "I didn't know any other way to get you to look at me as more than just a friend. That mutt was the only thing in my way of having you, so I figures if I got rid of him, then you'd come to me."

"You BASTURD!" Kagome yelled as she was ready to attack Koga, but Mr. Minoto held her down and she broke down again, crying into the officer's shoulder as he held her tighter and continued to rock her back and forth for a few moments. Then he looked down at her, pity in his eyes.

"Why don't you go back inside and rest Kagome, before you catch a cold." Mr. Minoto said.

Kagome nodded, not wanting to sit out in the rain anymore, and wanting to be alone. She stood and slowly walked back tothe has, mascara dripping down her cheeks. She looked out the window as Officer Minoto took Koga back down the steps in the rain. She walked towards the steps when she saw a red and white piece of paper on the floor by the front door. She picked it up.

_I will always love you._

_Love,  
Kagome_

More tears started to come. It was the last thing she had given to Inuyasha. It was his valentine from her. She held it close, holding onto her bloody valentine.

**END

* * *

**

Yeah, it's sad, I know. But I got the idea from the song _My Bloody Valentine_ by Good Charlotte. So get mad at them for this fic. Unless you liked it, then great! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN! 


End file.
